


Memories of a Dream

by Citrusmarmalade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (i suppose?), Abstract, Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmarmalade/pseuds/Citrusmarmalade
Summary: Heh, the title is quite literal. There were some parts I had to edit to make the fic flow better, but I tried my best to keep it as faithful to the dream I had as possible.I hope you all liked it!





	Memories of a Dream

Dense, pillowy clouds engulfed the buildings lining the city centre; the sharp and inorganic structures having such soft and wispy edges made it all feel so dreamlike. It was so eerily quiet that afternoon. Goro couldn't help but notice no vehicles drove by, that as the few people he passed talked they said no words. Their footsteps were silent. No matter how hard he focused, he couldn't make out the details on their faces. " _Strange... They can talk yet they don't seem to have mouths._ " He thought. " _But I can't get sidetracked now. I need to find him._ "

Just who was he looking for again? Someone whose name was on the tip of his tongue. Someone dear to him. A young man... He'd remember when he saw him.

He was somewhere in this city.

Regardless of who it was, Goro had to find him. He _needed_ _to_.

Navigating the city was proving to be far more difficult than usual. Of course fog this thick had to roll in the one time he was doing something for himself in the city. Passing countless buildings without any distinguishable features added to his anguish. His never ending search continued.

~

Two older gentlemen stood atop the opera house's auditorium, tucked away in their private box seating, talking in hushed voices "to be mindful of the other guests" they lied to each other. They knew if anyone caught wind of their conversations their careers would be over in an instant. What was playing this evening? Neither of them knew nor cared. The play was nothing more than a mere backdrop for them. Why talk business in the usual office space or restaurant when you could do it somewhere more interesting? Their talk as close business partners eventually dwindled to casual conversation between friends.

Shido took advantage of the pause in their conversation to admire the hall before them. Oh, did it feel _amazing_  to be surrounded by such tasteful, luxurious furnishings. For crowds of people to be beneath him. Beneath him... Beneath him sounded so _right_. The phrase sent a shiver down his spine.

"What, are you actually paying attention to that nonsense now?" The other man asked Shido. They both chuckled as they lit their cigarettes.

~

The idea of checking one of the many high rise buildings ended in failure. Predictably, like the rest of the city, it was quiet and almost empty. Reaching the bottom of the iron spiral staircase, Goro found himself in the lobby once again. The two men seated on the sofas hadn't moved an inch since he entered the building. Were they breathing? Or even blinking? He was too far away to confirm but he could feel their crimson eyes burning into his soul. There was no reason to stay.

Upon returning to the streets, something compelled Goro to go down a road leading away from the city. To go into a particular store at the corner of a road. A video was playing on the chalkboard just in front of the entrance.

The establishment turned out to be a barber shop. An uncomfortably narrow one. Split level with the upper area leading customers to a waiting area and shop on the left, the lower area being used as the main work area. Minimally furnished with stark white brick walls and simple wooden floors. Perhaps this man was in the back? Or maybe one of the employees could assist him.

Surely it wouldn't be any trouble for them anyway, assuming they were here at all. This building seemed just as empty as the rest of them. Unless there was more to this place in the back area?

A figure was now sitting on the white leather sofa at the top of the short flight of stairs. They weren't there before, were they?

Tiny white shelves were dotted around the shop area, acting like wall trim, yet they held no products. Thankfully the store wasn't completely bare; an employee was leaning against a counter just behind him. Maybe they would have answers. Goro asked if any men with messy black hair had come in that day, though as soon as the question left him he realized just how vague that description was. Of course all the employee could do was shake their head in response. Another fruitless attempt.

As the brunet turned around to leave, he saw him.

There he was.

Sitting in the lower area, having his hair fussed with, was Amamiya Ren. A faint smile splayed across his face, his eyes closed, completely relaxed. He never looked so at ease. A wave of relief crashed into Goro; he finally found him.

"Amamiya-kun! I've been looking for you!" Goro called out. Oddly, Ren didn't respond. Not even his eyes opened in acknowledgement.

Something didn't feel right as he approached him.

"Amamiya?"

The brunet knelt down close to the ledge, just behind Ren. Maybe he fell asleep? A gentle shake wouldn't harm him.

"... Ren?"

He extended his arm down past the railing. His hand inching closer to the other boy's shoulder.

He touched it.

_Loud_. Suddenly, the room was so incredibly loud. Audibly loud, visually loud. Were there this many people in here before? It was empty, wasn't it? Not this crowded. So many people moving, the idle chattering, footsteps, fabric rustling. It was too much.

His fingers began unraveling into a thin ribbon.

Goro began to panic, screaming for help, but he continued to unravel. His arms and legs were now nothing more than a pile of ribbon laying on the floor. No one around him took any notice of his cries for help, like he wasn't even there. He was completely terrified. He tried calling out to Ren one last time but no sound came out of his mouth. The unraveling had reached his abdomen, then chest, neck, then eventually he was nothing more than a pool of ribbon. There was nothing left.

~

Goro opened his eyes and was met with darkness. Where was he? Was this the afterlife? No, it couldn't have been. He could feel his fingers move and hand clench. Faint laughter could be heard from afar and the suffocating scent of tobacco filled his lungs. Something warm was holding him up, gripping his upper arm

"God, you look like shit. What happened to you?" A familiar voice asked him. Shido. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness it only confirmed his fears, but he was too exhausted to respond. All he could do was glance up for a second before closing his eyes.

He could feel his father tighten his grip as he reached for something in his coat pocket. Something thin was softly pressed past his lips. _Flick, flick_.

"Do you want this? It'll calm your nerves a little. You look like you need it."

" _How dare you violate my mouth._ " Goro thought as he glared at his father in utter disgust. Yet he was too tired to protest. The life was sucked out of his eyes. Skin depressed and grey. He exhaled and closed his eyes once again, this time drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, the title is quite literal. There were some parts I had to edit to make the fic flow better, but I tried my best to keep it as faithful to the dream I had as possible.
> 
> I hope you all liked it!


End file.
